AVA
by fob-kh-luvr14
Summary: Harry disappears.  Voldemort compromises with Dumbledore?  What happens when Harry comes back without anyone knowing?  Someone comes with him and he's different, but they can't tell how he's different.  There's a new Dark Lord on the rise.  HPLV slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Voldemort is a little OOC and you will see why. This male/male relationship, if you don't like then don't read. This is my first story so don't be too hard on me.

**Prologue**

The minute Harry Potter graduated he disappeared in a blink of an eye before everyone. No one ever found him again; for years they searched, but found nothing. Why, or how, could he leave when the Dark Lord was still alive and rising in power? They never figured out how he could disappear with the Hogwarts' wards that were up. Was he kidnapped?

Then the war came and went; he was still gone. When the war ended, surprisingly, there weren't too many casualties. The people that died in the war were mostly Death Eaters. The only ones that survived of the Death Eaters were Severus Snape, Lucious and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore and Voldemort came to a compromise that they would work together. No one knows how this happened, but people think that since Harry Potter vanished the Dark Lord had major reason to fight Dumbledore. Over some years they reconciled, so Voldemort allowed mudbloods to go to school when he became co-headmaster; Albus was getting too old to handle the whole school. Even though Albus trusted somewhat in Voldemort most people were still wary of him. When letters went to future students some parents thought of transferring to a different school, but Albus persuaded them to have their children go to school and see what they think about the school.

Ron and Hermione worried every day about Harry, but still got on with their lives. They married each other and had a boy with red hair and soft brown eyes. They named him James; after Harry's father.

Ginny married Draco; Draco was a death eater, but was a spy like Snape was. After Ginny found this out by over hearing a conversation, she told Draco that she liked him a lot. Draco and her dated throughout the war and married each other. Fortunately the red hair gene was not dominate in Ginny so they had a boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. They named him Lucian somewhat after Lucious. Remus and Sirius are happily married, but the thought of Harry missing still lingers on their mind.

Severus is still teaching, and like Lucious and Draco, his Dark mark was gone. Most of the other teachers are still there, except Hermione is the History teacher; Binns retired and several people were relieved at that. Draco is the DADA teacher, too. Ron and Ginny are working in the Ministry as Aurors.

This year Albus and Voldemort decided to have a party for all the students, parents, and the soon-to-be first years so they get to know Hogwarts before they come for the school year. They thought of having a band come to play, co they put an ad in the Daily Prophet. They got many offers and they had to sift through all to find a good (appropriate) band. When they found the perfect one they owled them to tell them they were to be at the school on July 31th for the party. They thought this band was perfect because they said that they had got great reviews from muggles and thought it would be great for the students. You should know that July 31th is Harry's birthday that was also why they wanted to have a party; to remember him. Little did they know, Harry would be at that party without anybody knowing...

* * *

Hey people! Thanks for reviewing. Those who have helped me by reviewing have helped reach my goal of 10 reviews. Thanks! I still want people to reveiw thought so don't think you're off the hook. I'll start typing chap. 1. I might have it done this weekend, you never know. 

I just want to thank the people that reviewed. It's real nice to boost my confidence in creating more chapters. The reviews really work for me, even if you critisize. I want some people to tell me what they'd like done more to it. Thanks! See ya 'til next time.

* * *

**I feel _so_ proud! This chapter has reached over 1000 hits!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Angels and Airwaves. I wish I did but I do not. Again this is my first story so you can critisize me, but not too hard. This is a Male/Male relationship so don't read if you can't take it.

I want to say this is _officially_ Chapter 1. The last one was the Prologue. I know I said this was chapter 2, but it's 1. Sorry if you caught it and is confused now. I just changed it so if you go back, it'll say 1.

* * *

**July 21****st**

"Daddy! Come here!"

_Now what has happened_, Harry wonders. That's right, _Harry_. You see the day Harry disappeared he discovered something about himself. The God and Devil created two people that are of good _and _evil. Harry is one of the two; that's why You-Know-Who couldn't kill him. Harry can't die, he can do anything. Since the start of time he has been around. Every so often he voluntarily loses his memory and is reborn again; so that means James and Lily aren't really his parents (he is able to become any age he wants). Then when he is a certain age he remembers everything. Technically Harry is a creature; he can become anything he wants, but he looks human in his true form. They only thing that he has to hide in his true form is his wings. They are magnificent; they're emerald green and the blackest of black. He has green eyes, but this time they have a crimson red line around the green part. He knew that if someone found out about him they would try to have him fight on their side of the war; he was too powerful. Even though he disliked Voldemort, he couldn't kill someone without a _really_ good reason. Harry understood Voldemort's reasons and thought they were good to some extent, yet Harry wouldn't support him. Harry came up with a plan to see what would happen when it was just Dumbledore and Voldemort. So after learning everything about himself he moved to the U.S. and settled there in California. He had a girlfriend, Jenny, and had a baby with her, but she didn't want the baby so Harry took the baby and broke up with Jenny. The baby turned out to be a girl and so he named her Ava; she had black hair and green eyes. Harry changed his name to Tom DeLonge, so nobody wouldn't recognize him. Over the years while he had Ava, Harry wrote down poems, or lyrics of some sort, and with these he formed a band with some friends he had made in California; David Kennedy, Atom Willard, and Matt Wachter. He didn't want to keep secrets so he told them that magic existed and gave a short description of what he was. He knew they would not tell anyone. When they started the band, they came up with the name _Angels and Airwaves_. And now he was living happily, even though every once and a while he would think about Ron and Hermione, and feel guilty.

Harry finally gets to the kitchen where Ava was and said, "What do you want, sweetie."

"Daddy, there's an owl on the window sill with a letter tied to its leg," Ava pointed out. _It finally came_, Harry thought. He had been expecting it to come. Ava was of age for the letter to come.

"Well what does it say?" Ava takes off the paper and the owl flies away. She takes a look at it and frowns. "It's addressed to me…how…," she says, confused.

"Why don't you come and sit here," Harry pulls a chair up. Ava sits and Harry kneels in front of her. "Remember when you were younger and I told you stories about magic and how children went to magic school to learn it?"

"Yeah," she says slowly.

"Well, it's all true. I may have left some things out or added some things, but basically it's real."

"_Really_," she says, skeptically.

"Well, then lets read your letter and we'll see what you believe." Harry took the letter and sat down beside Ava with another chair and read:

* * *

"**Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts for your training and learning of magic. This year we plan on having a party on July 31st. You and your family is invited to come. You are to RSVP to tell me how many are coming with you and how your travelling (floo, protkey, etc.). This party has a band (yet to be determined who) and is supplied with food and drink. This is to ensure that you get to know your future class mates and teachers. The following is a list of things to get for your first year at Hogwarts._

_**Minerva McGonagall**  
Deputy Headmistress_

_These are the things you have to get…"_

* * *

"So what do you think," Harry asks. He looks over at Ava, who is critically looking at the letter. _Another Hermione_, Harry thinks, amused. 

"I say we better get my supplies and RSVP," she states, matter-of-factly. _Yes, definitely a Hermione!_

"I was thinking that we could head to London a day or two earlier and get your supplies early, so you don't get them when there's a really big rush in August, before the party. Now you go RSVP and give the letter to me when you're done; I know how to get the letter to the school." Harry gets ready to go to the living room when…

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, honey."

"I wonder if they would like you and the guys to play at Hogwarts."

"You know……….that's a good idea. I'll handle that and you go do the rest of your homework. I'll do the RSVP while I'm doing it." Ava goes to her room to go do her homework. Harry goes to the library._ This could be a good way to go to Hogwarts and see how it's going without anyone knowing who I am_.

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing! I've got 11 reviews!!! I will start working on the next chapter. I'll probably get to work on it this weekend and holiday break. Keep reviewing._

* * *

**_Thanks you guys for waiting for the next chapter. Now I want 10 reviews for this one too. Tell your friends about it so I have some different people reviewing too. I really want some critisism too. Come on people! _**

**_I, also, want to thank all the people that reviewed. I know I said it in the end of the Prologue, but it doesn't hurt too much to say it again. So I'm thanking these 10 people:_ panther73110, Kirril, saytr-oh, FlamesofaPheonix, Shadow-Ravin, ShazBadwan, Alexandria Jade Lily Potter, teralynn, TGIF but only onces a week, and trouble2wa.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the band called Angels and Airwaves.

I hope you like this chapter. I think it turned out great. But that's just my mind thinking that.  
If you do not like Male/Male relationship do not read this story, but right now there is no action. I am building up to it, so you can read until there is some.  
Read on!

* * *

Ava was never allowed to be in the library. She would ask once or twice why she couldn't, but Harry always said 'no'. After that Ava never questioned him because she trusted him and knew he had a good reason for her not to be in there. Harry did have a good reason; his library was full of books. But not just _any _books, they were books that had spells in them or the history of things that were of the magical world. He was not going to have Ava know of them unless he knew for sure she would go to a magic school. So now that she knew there was a thing called 'magic'; Harry would show her the library sometime in August before she would leave for school. Maybe they wouldn't need to get so many books from Diagon Alley. 

Now, the library was a big room (the biggest room in the house); all the way around the room there were books. The shelves stood from the floor to the ceiling; that was _pretty_ tall. Every shelf was full but were magical so you could buy a new book and it would go somewhere on the shelf, even if there was no room. The shelves were mahogany, and lined with gold and silver. There were two couches; one was brown leather and the other was black cloth. Also, there were a few chairs; one half was leather and the other was cloth. They were brown, black, forest green, or deep red. Across from the door was a window that was the length of the wall and about a meter or two wide. In front of that window was a desk. It had papers and pencils scattered across it. The desk was made just like the shelves; it had was mahogany, and had gold and silver lining it. It was such a beautiful room and now Harry could share this with his daughter.

Now in the library, Harry takes out his cell phone and calls David, a member of _Angels and Airwaves_.

"Hey, Dave. It's me, Tom," Harry says.

"Hey, Tom. What's up?"

"Remember that school I told you about where Ava might go?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, they're having a 'get-to-know-each-other' party and said that they haven't found a band to play yet. Ava suggested that _we_ should see if we could play. How do you like that idea?"

"Play at the magic school? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides they won't recognize me. Could you talk to the guys for me about it? Then we can make decision."

"Well the guys are here new, so I'll go talk to them. Hang on…" Harry was nervous. He didn't want to force them to go, but he was almost excited to go back and see how it changed.

"I'm back. We're not too sure about being at a _magic_ school, but if you think it'll be fine then we'll go," Dave said.

"Great! But remember I'm only writing to them about us. They might not choose us. But if they do then 'thanks' and tell the guys 'thanks' too."

"Welcome man. Well, Tom, see you tomorrow at the studio."

"Bye." Harry hangs up and is ecstatic. He went right away on the RSVP and letter. In the RSVP, he put Ava DeLonge plus one. In the letter he wrote:

* * *

Mr. Dumbledore, 

My band members and I heard about you wanting a band to come and play at your party. Our band is _Angels and Airwaves_ and we're from California in the US. We would like to ask if we could play at the party. I am a wizard, but my friends are muggles so we are a muggle band. I thought they would like an experience on the magical musician side. So please consider us, and I have sent along some information and reviews we have gotten from papers.

Tom DeLonge  
_Angels and Airwaves

* * *

_

Harry read over his letter and thought it was pretty good. After he puts the RSVP and the letter into each an envelope he snaps his fingers. Both envelopes burst into a bright green flame, and then are gone. They were sent to the Hogwarts owlery and taken to the proper place.

"Now we shall see where this leads to," Harry says thoughtfully, while looking out the window. He sees the beautiful grassy meadow that's in the backyard. Now it's peacefully swaying in the wind, but Harry knew for a fact that when the time came that grass would be ripped from the ground from a fierce wind. Just like he knew something terrible would happen at Hogwarts while he would be there. He just had to stop that.

**Hogwarts**

"Ah, what's this," Albus asks when an owl comes in with a letter. He opens and reads it. He raises his eyebrows and looks thoughtful. Right when he finishes reading it Voldemort comes in. Here's some information on the Dark Lord. During the war Voldemort looked old and snakelike. But now that Dumbledore and him have come to a compromise, they've came together to find a cure to Voldemort's looks. Once the Dark Lord took the potion to permanently change his look, he _did_ look much better. Technically he got back his youthful look, like his brunette/black hair and body, but one thing that stayed was his eyes. They were red, but if you looked closely there was a green line around the red part. Although no ever did look at his eyes so no one knew of his eyes. His youthful appearance helped somewhat to dim the uneasiness of everybody when Voldemort was present.

"What's that? No, don't tell me. It's a band that hopes they'll get noticed just by playing at Hogwarts. And I've told you Albus that we need a band that the kids know, that they like, and that have good reviews. I bloody will not—". Voldemort was pacing the office heatedly.

"Calm down, _Tom_. I think the kids will _love_ this band." When Voldemort looked like he might object, Albus said, "Before you go making judgments read this." He hands Voldemort the letter and starts thinking, '_Tom won't turn this one down. They sound like they could please the kids and that'll give Tom a good reputation_.'

"Well…Albus, you know I _hate_ to admit it, but you're right. They'll do just fine," Voldemort said with a sigh. The band was from the US and was probably unknown to the kids, yet he felt that the band would give the kids a great time. Voldemort gets up to leave the office and says, "I think I'll reply to them, and tell the newspaper to take out the add that was put in there. We've found our band." After Voldemort is gone, Albus thinks, '_Something big is going to happen, but I just don't know what._'

**July 25****th**

Harry was reading the newspaper after supper in the living room. Ava was going to a sleepover at a friend's house just down the road.

"Dad, Lora and her mom are here to pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Bye!"

"Bye, honey," Harry says when he hugs her good-bye. "Have fun." After he hears her close the door to the house he goes back to reading the paper. At 7:15 an owl comes and taps on the window. Harry lets the black-feathered owl in and takes the letter that is offered. The owl doesn't wait for a reply or food; it goes right back out the window. The Hogwarts seal was on the letter so Harry had an idea what it might be. He takes out the parchment and reads:

* * *

Mr. Tom DeLonge, 

I am writing on the behalf of Albus Dumbledore, the teachers and myself. We have chosen you and your band for the Hogwarts get together. You may come to Hogwarts whenever you can, although the latest is 6 pm on July 31st. You may choose to rehearse or perform right away. There will be rooms at Hogwarts if you decide to stay after the party for a day or two. I assume you'll know how to get here, but if not contact me and I shall provide a way. If I don't hear from you I will presume you will be coming. We will discuss further details when you arrive.

_Voldemort  
_Co-Headmaster

* * *

Everyone who reads this should review and tell me what they think. I, especially, want new people to do this. I _need_ new critisism and I like answering questions too. Please review! Again I ask 10. **Come on! I only got 9 reviews so far! (one more so i can get the next one up) You guys can do better than that. I need critisism or good comments, anything!**

I thank everyone that reviewed and told me what they thought. Again I will put the names of the following people down that have reviewed: **Duchess Ravenheart, baby dragon, Shadow-Ravin, Time Jumper, kiki, tiger95mom, Y-dO-u-CrY, Brilliance of the Moon, Honey bunny, Dark severus Lover 1324, and Sexy Draco Lover 2346**. I feel good that not just 10 reviewed but 11! I feel so proud.

I will answer some of their questions, but as best I can without revealing too much information.

Time Jumper:  
_Does Ava have wings_?(**No**)  
_Is Harry going to reveal himself right away or watch for a bit_?(**I will not reveal all of my plot. Keep reading to find out**.)  
_Has Harry every used his wings to fly with_?(**Yes**.)  
_Since Harry has wings does he still play Quidditch_?(**I never really thought about it, but yes he does**.)  
_What kind of powers does he have_?(**I thought that since he is of good and evil and is the creation of God and the devil, then I'd say he can do anything, such as create fire and not be effected by any spell. Just think of any power and Harry can do just that**.)  
_Will Ava have the same or will they develop later on_?(**I'm going to say that Ava will not have powers. She is just human. She may live forever, but there can only be two people that have any power of good and evil. That will be Harry and the other person that will be revealed later on**.)

kiki: _Did you have to name Harry 'Tom'_?(**No not really, but I just kind of went along to what the band members of Angels and Airwaves are called. Also, I could picture Harry looking like Tom Delonge, so I just used to name. Later on I realized that Harry is 'Tom' and Voldemort is 'Tom' too**.)

tiger95mom:_Will Harry have a lover after this chapter_?(**No, it will be a couple of chapters before he has a lover**.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Angels and Airwaves, and Converse or Vans.  
And if you don't like slash, male/male, then you have come to the wrong place. This is an HPLV story. It may not seem like it yet, but it will be.

**

* * *

******

July 30th

Today is the day that Harry is taking Ava and the band to Diagon Alley.

"You know we're not going to be gone long, right honey," Harry says skeptically. Ava has three suit cases of clothes and other cosmetics. All the men have their _one_ bag/suit case and their equipment with them.

"Yeah, dad." Ava doesn't say anything else while double checking everything that she has.

Eyebrows raised, Harry questions, "Then why do you have all this stuff with you?"

"I'm a girl, dad," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Most females pack too much stuff, yet have a need for everything they pack." Ava is finished checking her things and is ready to go.

"Okay…? Everyone ready to go?" There were various answers of 'yes'. "Ok. I have a portkey that—"

"What's a portkey, dad?" Ava was always curious about anything that she wasn't familiar with.

"It's any object that is spelled to take you anywhere you set it when you touch it. Now as I was saying we'll all grab our things and then all touch the portkey. We'll end up at the place where I set it to take us and then we'll take it from there." Everyone gathers their stuff, and David and Atom each take a suitcase of Ava's to help carry her them. When everything is collected Harry then holds out a pencil. Everyone grabs onto it and feel the jerk of the portkey. Suddenly they all land in an abandoned alley in Diagon Alley. After they got themselves situated someone exclaimed, "Whoa! That was totally fun! Can we do that again?"

"Quiet down, Matt. Now let's go find an inn to stay at before we go and get Ava's things for school," Harry said. The group heads out from the alley and looks for a reasonable inn to stay at for the night. Once they find one, _The Dragon's Cave_, the inn has two rooms with two beds within them. The guys talk about if they should take the rooms and decide to take them. David and Matt would take one room, and Harry, Ava, and Atom would take the second room. Ava would sleep with Harry in one bed, so then Atom could sleep in the other bed. Of course there were two beds, but then in-between the beds were a night stand with a lamp on it. There, also, were two chairs next to the window with a desk in front of the beds. The window overlooked _Ollivander's_ and the _Cauldron Shop_. Moreover the room was pretty much a cream color everywhere. Each agreed to meet in the inn's lobby in 15 minutes after getting situated.

Once everyone was in the lobby, Ava asked, "Dad, how are we going to pay for all of this if we don't have the right kind of money?"

"Well we'll go to a wizard's bank, the one known here as Gringott's, and we'll take money out of the account that I have had before I left here."

Now, nobody can recognize Harry because his scar is gone, and his hair is tame, long enough to cover his right eye, and looks sexier than ever. Harry, as well, doesn't wear glasses because after he transformed his eyesight was corrected. He wears tight black pants, band t-shirts, a pair of fingerless gloves or arm warmers, and either Vans or Converses. He has a lip ring on both sides on his bottom lip, a piercing on his left eyebrow, and three piercings on each ear. Currently he's wearing the lip rings and the eyebrow ring, but no studs in the ears today. He has a tattoo of two black wings with every single feather lined with gold that cover his entire upper back and on his lower back is of Ava's name inside a thick circle with wings coming out behind it in a fog all in black and white.

Once the group gets in the building Harry asks someone for 'Mr. Gobhook' while everyone else is staring at the goblins.

"You know goblins find it very offensive that people stare at them," someone said from behind the group. Everybody, but Harry, is frightened and spins around to see another goblin.

"My name is Gobhook. It's nice to meet you all," said the goblin, now turning to face Harry, "and it's nice to see you again Mr. Potter. Follow me to my office." Gobhook starts walking towards some doors and everyone begins to follow him.

"Dad, why'd he call you Mr. Potter?" Harry looks at Ava a few seconds while following Gobhook before answering.

"Well, Ava, that is my real last name. Tom DeLonge is a name that I made up and my true name is Harry Potter."

"Oh, okay." Ava accepts this without knowing how famous and important his name really is.

David walks faster to catch up to Harry to say, "I know you told us about all of this but it's still a big shock to actually see it." Harry just smiles at David, Atom, and Matt while they stare at everything with awed faces.

After everybody is in the office and seated, Gobhook starts, "Well first do you want me to call you Harry or Tom?"

"I'd prefer that you'd call me Tom. And, secondly, this is David, Atom, Matt and my beautiful daughter, Ava."

"Please to meet you all. Now, Tom, what would you like for me to help you with?"

"I came here to take some money out of my vault, please." Harry tells Gobhook an amount of money that he wants. The goblin leaves to go get that amount and comes back with a pouch full of money. After Harry had disappeared he made sure that no one could get to his family vault and that no one would be alerted if someone was taking or depositing any money into or out of it. Gobhook was his most trusted goblin and knew Gobhook could handle keeping his secret.

"Here you go Tom. If you don't mind me asking; why are you back in the Wizarding World?

"That's a very good question worth answering Gobhook. Well, Ava here is of age for her first year at Hogwarts and we thought to get her things today. Maybe you've heard that Hogwarts is having a party," Gobhook nods, "and David, Atom, Matt and I are the band that's playing there so that is why we are here."

"Splendid, Tom! I hope you do well at the party," Gobhook now turns to Ava, "and you, I wish you well on your first year at Hogwarts. If you're as good as your father was at school you'll will to do great things." Gobhook ends smiling surreptitiously at a secret that only he knows.

"Hopefully, not as many great things as I've done that are not related to education, Gobhook," Harry smiles, apparently knowing the secret too. "Well I think that's all for today Gobhook. I'll come back when I need you again. See you later." Harry get up to leave and the other follow his example while saying goodbye to Gobhook.

Once the group is gone, Gobhook says, "Many more great things will happen now that _he_ is back. I'm sure of it."

When the group gets outside Harry leads them to _Ollivander's_. Once they all get in the shop Harry sees that a woman owns the store now.

"Welcome to _Ollivander's_ my name is Kristibany Olliavander. I'm the daughter of Mr. Ollivander and the currently the owner of _Ollivander's_. How may I help you today," said Kristibany. She looked middle-aged with brown hair, light blue eyes, and a tall stature. Kristibany gave off this aura that she was nice and very helpful.

"This young lady," Harry said pointing to Ava "is here to get her first wand."

"Oh wonderful! Come over here…" Kristibany paused.

"Ava," Ava said while walking over to where Kristibany had said. Kristibany starts circling Ava and examines her.

"Good, good. I'll be right back with a wand." Kristibany goes to the back room to find a wand for Ava. The guys are looking around the room at the shelves of wands and moving pictures. Harry had already explained about moving pictures when he had told them about his past, but they were still amazed by these different pictures. Harry was looking around the room, too, but just to see if the shop had changed. The shop didn't really change all that much just some new shelves, new pictures, and new restructured wands.

Kristibany comes back with a wand and asks Ava to hold it. Once Ava has it firmly in her grip sparks come out like fireworks. "Fantastic and I picked the right one on the first try too. That wand there is made of an air phoenix feather and holly wood, and is 13 inches," Kristibany stated proudly. "Now let's get it paid for and you can go enjoy the rest of your day." Harry follows her to the counter to pay for the wand while the guys are busy talking with Ava about her new wand. Once Harry has paid for the wand he ushers the group out of the shop.

"Now let me see what else we need to get," Harry says pulling out the paper with the list of supplies that Ava needed for school. "Hmmm…how about we go get some robes for school so we should go to _Madam Malkin's_ to get those." Harry leads the group to the shop and waits for everyone to go inside first before he did. Once inside he asked someone for help picking out some school robes and one dress robe. The helper got the basic school robes and a lovely forest green/black dress robe that brought out her green eyes. After that they leave _Madam Malkin's_ and head to the _Cauldron Shop_ to pick out the cauldron that she has to have for Potions class. Still the whole time Atom, Matt, and David are awestruck by all the things that are magical. Those three were observing everything they saw and weren't afraid to ask Harry about something they didn't understand; Ava did, also. They decided to go to _Flourish & Blotts_ for Ava's books that she needed for her first year; the basic 1st year Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. Next they head to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ to get Ava an owl. In there they look around at different types of owls and how they responded to Ava, and they found the perfect one. The owl was an exact copy of Hedwig and the owl had taken a liking to Ava, so Harry bought a cage, some food, and the owl. Harry thought, '_I miss Hedwig terribly, but she is in a better place now.'_

"So honey, what are you going to call him," Harry asked once they were standing outside of the shop waiting for him to say where to go next. He was happy that Ava found an owl that he knew would treat her well and be a good companion.

Ava was staring fondly at the owl in the cage, "Hmmm…maybe….Amun." The snowy owl obviously likes it because he starts to coo. Everyone decides to go put Ava's stuff in the room so they wouldn't have all that stuff to carry around for the rest of the day. After putting Ava's stuff away they walk around Diagon Alley looking at other shops and vendors. Suddenly Ava runs off ahead so the others have to run up to catch up with her and find that she has stopped in front of a shop, _Magical Menagerie_.

"Why'd you run to here," Harry asked Ava.

"This shop looked interesting with all the animals in the window," Ava said starting to pull Harry with her into the shop.

"Hey Tom. Matt, Atom, and I are going to head across the street to look at some kind of music store so we'll be there, okay?"

"Yeah, Ava and I will meet you there," Harry says just as he goes in the door to the shop. Inside the shop were cats, dogs, small dragons, ravens, snakes, and spiders. While Ava was looking at some cats and dogs Harry was drawn to a cage containing two snakes; one was black/red and the other was white/green.

\I wish we could get out of here, my love. We've been here for hundreds of years! \, which came from the black/red snake that was curled around the white/green, as if protecting her.

\Yes, I know, Salman. But we are too powerful and way to poisonous so we are feared.\, she said snuggling up to the Salman.

\I know, Saleema.\, he laid his head down on top of Saleema's head.

Suddenly, Ava comes up behind Harry which startles him and asks, "What are you looking at? Are you ready to meet the guys?" It takes a bit for Harry to answer because he was thinking about an important decision he would be making.

"Yeah I'm ready, but first I want to buy these two snakes." At hearing this Salman and Saleema bring their heads up to see if they heard correctly. "I'll be right back with the shopkeeper so stay by the cage." Harry looks for the shopkeeper and brings him over to the cage.

"I would like to buy those two snakes," Harry said pointing to the two snakes now moving intriguingly about their cage.

"I'm afraid, sir, that those two are almost as dangerous as a basilisk and are _very_ venomous. I wouldn't want such a nice man to buy such treacherous snakes," the shopkeeper said looking disdainfully and fearfully at the same time at the snakes.

"I think I can handle myself just fine thank you very much. So how much do I owe you for taking the two snakes, cage, and food," Harry said clenching his fists at the side, fuming because the shopkeeper assumes him to be helpless.

"Well… you can take them for _no_ charge because I've been trying to get rid of them forever. So good riddance," the shopkeeper said while walking away up to another customer putting on a fake smile.

Harry sighs, "Ava do you think you can find and carry some of the snake food while I can carry the cage and snakes?"

"Yeah, Dad." Ava starts looking for some snake food, mostly just frozen mice. Harry walks up to the cage and reaches to take the cage off the high table. Salman and Saleema are kind of weary of Harry so they start to hiss and show their teeth. But then they think about how this person was determined to buy them and that they haven't been in the outside world for a while. So the withdrawal, and let Harry pick up the cage and carry it. Harry meets Ava at the door and they walk out together.

"That's very kind of you dad to want to help these snakes even though they are said to be extremely poisonous. Still I like them and they seem happy to be outside," Ava said, smiling to Harry.

"Thanks, sweetie. I have a feeling that we'll be good friends with the snakes."

"What are you going to name them?"

"Hmmm…oh, I know… the black/red one will be named Salman and the white/green one will be named Saleema." Once Harry had said this Salman and Saleema stopped cuddling and looked at him shocked.

\How'd he know our names Salman? \, Saleema asks shakily.

"Those are pretty odd names but I think they are pretty and suit those two," Ava says looking at the snakes and nodding. "But how'd _you_ come up with them?" Ava looks up at her father curiously.

"Oh, I just heard around; today, in fact," he said smirking down at the snakes who are as still as ice. "Well we better go see what trouble the trio could have gotten in." The couple and the snakes go across the street to see the trio outside smoking.

"Hey guys! What took you so… cool. You got snakes! Awesome," exclaims Matt jumping up and down excitement.

"Whoa, calm down and let Tom talk," says Atom while trying to stop Matt from jumping.

"Well I bought these two snakes because they seemed they needed to get out. The black/red one is a male and name Salman. The white/green one is a female and is name Saleema. But just one thing—"

"The snakes are _super_ venomous," interrupts Ava.

"Well if they slither on me that's fine, but you have to make sure that they don't bite me. Okay," David consented.

"Good, so everyone is all right with the snakes?" Harry continues after all heads nod 'yes'. "Now I was thinking that we should get back to the inn since it is almost 6:30. Then once I get these two up to the room we can go and eat at the _Leaky Cauldron_." The group sets of back to _The Dragon's Cave_ and the others wait in the lobby for Harry to drop off Salman and Saleema. Once Harry was up in his room he sets down the food and the cage on the desk. Salman and Saleema are looking at Harry wearily wondering exactly how he knew their names. So Harry decided to calm their nerves down somewhat.

\I will explain things better when I come back after dinner or in the morning, but right now you both should be getting some sleep. \, Harry says looking into the cage. He hated to admit it, but watching the Salman's and Saleema's expressions going from weary to shock was pretty fun, on a snake, anyway. Harry, then, leaves to meet the group back in the lobby. After Harry had left the two snakes got over the shock of having an owner as a parselmouth and decided to take his advice. So they slept the whole day off and probably wouldn't wake up until the next morning where an awaiting explanation would be.

Harry and company walk to the _Leaky Cauldron_ to have dinner for the night. Tom, the _Leaky Cauldron _innkeeper, didn't even recognize him even thought they were pretty close. So Harry knew his identity wouldn't be too hard to keep hidden. After everyone ate a filling meal they went back to the inn that they were staying at. The walk back was refreshing because the night was clear and you could see the bright stars. There was a slight wind in the air so Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and felt free. Once everybody got back to their rooms they went to bed right away because they all were exhausted from the day's excitement. Harry and Ava checked on the snakes to see that they were sleeping curled around each other. That night each person and reptile slept as soundly as they ever have because they felt safe and confident about tomorrow, but for different reasons.

* * *

I want to thank everyone that reviewed and are putting my story on your alert list. I will again be asking for 10 reveiws.

Just want to clear this up: I did not come up with Ava on my own and someone does have this actual name. Also, Ava is actually Tom DeLonge's daughter. Tom DeLonge and David, Atom, and Matt are actual members of an actual band called Angels and Airwaves. So calling her Ava was not random, it was a connection. Plus Ava is a cute name and I could think of anything else.


End file.
